Porpentina Goldstein
(by Queenie Goldstein) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5'8" |weight=117 lbs |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin= |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Queenie Goldstein (sister) *Newt Scamander (husband) *SonSince Rolf Scamander had Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's. If he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he would more likely bear his father's surname and not Scamander (unless he were illegitimate, his mother kept her maiden name, or his father took his wife's name). *Grandfather *Rolf Scamander (grandson)J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life *Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) *Lorcan (great-grandson) *Lysander (great-grandson) *Mrs Scamander (mother-in-law) *Theseus Scamander"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider (brother-in-law) *Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Auror""Dressing the Goldstein sisters: a closer look at 1920s witch fashion"" from *Federal Wand Permit Officer"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from (formerly) |house=ThunderbirdTina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Scamander family *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Thunderbird *Magical Congress of the United States of America **Department of Magical Law Enforcement ***Department of Aurors **Wand Permit Office (formerly) }} Porpentina Esther "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015) (b. 19 August, 1901) was an American half-blood witch. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. After graduating from IIvermorny, she became an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. Tina was dismissed from her position as an Auror for magically assaulting the No-maj Mary Lou Barebone. She assaulted Mary Lou in front of witnesses as a response to her beating her adopted son, Credence Barebone. Goldstein was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society, against the orders of her superiors. She was reinstated in 1926 after helping to arrest Gellert Grindelwald. Tina later became the wife of famed Magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. (real-world book) Sometime after retiring from the Department of Aurors she moved to the United Kingdom with her husband. The couple had at least one child, presumably a son. They also had a grandson, Rolf Scamander and two known great grandsons, Lorcan and Lysander. Biography Early life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born on 19 August 1901. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister named Queenie.@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter and was a half-blood witch. The sisters lost their mother and father at a very young age due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, they "raised each other" and consequently maintained a very strong bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina," although Queenie occasionally used the affectionate variation of "Teenie." She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Tina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. During her youth, Tina attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. MACUSA career Tina worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America.Entertainment Weekly - 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them': See 9 Magical Character Posters' Originally, she was an Auror; however, she stood up for Credence Barebone by using magic to assault his adoptive mother Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, for mistreating Credence. As a result, No-Majs that witnessed the event needed to be Obliviated, and Tina was demoted to the position of Federal Wand Permit Officer. This job was well below her abilities and personal ambitions. Her sister Queenie also had a menial desk job in the wand permit office.Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power'' from Entertainment Weekly'' Global wizarding war Meeting Newt Scamander In 1926, Tina was living in a brownstone with her sister at 679 West 24th Street in New York."'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly On 6 December 1926, Tina left from work and observed Mary Lou preaching in an anti-witchcraft rally at the steps of Steen National Bank. She noticed a billywig flying above them before she met British magizoologist Newt Scamander, who was running through the crowd in search of a Niffler that had escaped his suitcase. Tina thought he seemed strange and decided to follow him. ]] Seeing Newt reveal his wand and Apparate with No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, she apprehended Newt. She asked him why he caused a disruption inside the bank and whether he Obliviated Jacob. He revealed that he had not, and Tina discovered that he knew very little about how things worked in America's wizarding community. Tina took him in to MACUSA headquarters on a Section 3A: failing to Obliviate a No-Maj. Once they arrived at the headquarters, Tina interrupted a meeting being held by President Seraphina Picquery, who interrupted her attempts to explain herself and then sent her away. Returning to her office, she and Newt were eventually joined by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Percival Graves, who wanted to know about Newt's suitcase. However, when she opened it, she found it contained pastries belonging to Jacob. She and Newt then realised that he and Jacob had accidentally taken each other's cases instead of their own. The two left to retrieve Newt's suitcase from the No-Maj. Arriving at Jacob's apartment, they found it in partial ruin, which Newt quickly repaired. They found Jacob unwell, having been bitten by a murtlap, and discovered creatures had escaped. Tina offered them a place to stay at her home, believing it best to keep the No-Maj with them until he recovered. She introduced them to her sister, and they shared a meal together. She later showed them to their room and left them alone. However, when she checked up on them later that evening, she found both men and the suitcase missing. Evading MACUSA She tracked them down to an ice rink under a bridge in Central Park. When they climbed into the suitcase, Tina locked it and took it to MACUSA where she interrupted a delegation of the International Confederation of Wizards to inform them about the creatures and the wizard who smuggled them into the country. Newt was immediately blamed for allowing one of his creatures to murder Senator Henry Shaw Jr. However, upon observing the scars and markings on Shaw's body projection, Newt stated that only an Obscurus could have left the distinct markings upon his body, which caused unrest in the room, during which President Picquery denied the existence of any Obscurus in America. Tina, Newt and Jacob were soon taken under arrest and Newt's case was impounded. In the jail cell, Tina and Newt explained the meaning of an Obscurus to Jacob and how no record existed at the time of an Obscurial having existed past the age of ten. Later, Deputy Officer Graves discovered the harmless Obscurus that Newt had contained in his suitcase and, during an interrogation, accused Newt of conspiring with Gellert Grindelwald. Against Newt's protests, he sentenced both Tina and Newt to death. In the Death Cell Tina had her memories extracted and was strapped into a chair. While she was hovering above the death potion, she witnessed a memory of herself attacking Mary Lou Barebone and comforting Credence. She also witnessed memories of her parents. During this time, Newt was able to free himself from his restraints with the help of his bowtruckle, Pickett. Newt then used a Swooping Evil to rescue Tina. They tried to flee MACUSA but were pursued by several Aurors. They bumped into Queenie and Jacob, who managed to get Newt's suitcase; they climbed into it, and Queenie walked out of MACUSA headquarters with it, allowing them to escape undetected. ]] The group made a plan to retrieve the last two escaped creatures. However, since one was invisible, they needed help locating it. Tina took everyone to the Blind Pig to meet Gnarlak, who agreed to give them the information they desired for a price: Gnarlak wanted Newt's bowtruckle Pickett to use for picking locks. Newt reluctantly agreed to the exchange, and they received the information they were looking for. However, Gnarlak betrayed them to MACUSA. The group Apparated away in time to escape the Aurors, retrieving Pickett in the process. Obscurial attack on New York City Heading to a Macy's department store, they discovered Newt's Demiguise stealing things for an overlooked Occamy. After some initial difficulties, Tina helped entrap the Occamy in a teapot, bringing an end to the search for escaped creatures. They then head to the rooftop of a building where they stumbled across Credence in Obscurus form fleeing from Aurors. Newt decided to try to save him, and Tina followed him. She met Percival Graves again, and they duelled. Tina held her own until Graves wandlessly and non-verbally threw a car at her, telling her that she always showed up at the worst time. Tina then managed to make her way to the subway station, where Credence was. She attempted to calm him down and was nearly successful; however, the arrival of President Picquery and the MACUSA Aurors agitated him, and he was seemingly destroyed by the Aurors' attacks. This angered Graves, whom advanced on the President. He then proceeded to dispatch Aurors with unparalleled skill and speed. Fortunately for the group, Newt managed to distract him with his Swooping Evil and bind him with a spell, while Tina used a Summoning Charm to relieve him of his wand. Newt used the Revelio Charm to unmask "Graves" as Gellert Grindelwald in disguise. Grindelwald was apprehended. Afterwards, Tina witnessed the Thunderbird Frank Obliviate every No-Maj in New York. Since Jacob was a No-Maj, he needed to be Obliviated as well. Tina, along with Queenie and Newt, said goodbye to him before he lost all of his memories of their time together. Tina was also restored to the position of Auror, after Newt told Mrs Picquery some warm words about her. One week later she bid farewell to Newt as he boarded a ship home to Great Britain. They shared a tender moment before he had to leave her, and Newt promised to meet her again to deliver his book to her. Correspondence with Newt Tina and Newt had corresponded by letter after their meeting in New York, but a series of missteps on Newt's part, namely his characterisation of Aurors as "career-driven hypocrites", had soured the relationship. Tina eventually read in Spellbound a wrong account of the upcoming marriage between Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange, becoming convinced that Newt had patched up his relationship with Leta and was ready to marry her. The belief that Newt had rekindled his relationship with Leta was too much, and Tina broke off contact with Newt, and started seeing a fellow Auror named Achilles Tolliver. Search for Credence Barebone Sometime in 1927, Gellert Grindelwald has escaped during his transfer to Europe. Tina learned that Credence survived the battle in New York and has been sighted also in Europe, lately in Paris. While looking for the Obscurial in Paris, she talked with Skender, the Circus Arcanus owner. During the show of Nagini, the Maledictus, Credence released several beasts to allow himself and Nagini time to escape. Tina tried to chase him but unsuccessfully. After that Tina met Yusuf Kama, a wizard and another interested in Barebone. After a short exchange of sentences in the cafe, Tina learned from Yusuf that he is somehow related to Credence, because his mother was also a mother of Leta Lestrange, which father in turn was a father of Corvus Lestrange, supposed to be Credence, as pure-blood's rumours said. To prove it he took Tina to his hideout in the sewers, and imprisoned her there. Shortly after, Newt and Jacob arrived to France to patch up their relationships with Tina and Queenie. They tracked Kama, which took them to the place, where he incarcerated Tina. He did the same with both men, after disarming Scamander. Then Yusuf revealed that he would let them all out when he will kill Credence. Unexpectedly, Yusuf passed out, so Newt used the situation and freed himself, Tina and Jacob with the help of Pickett, which unlocked the lock in the gate. Approaching the unconscious man, the three heard a roar coming from above. After pulling Kama out from the sewer they head to the Alexander III Bridge, where''' Newt catch up the Zouwu into his suitcase. He then seized Tina, Jacob and sick Yusuf and apparated them to Rue de Montmorency to Nicolas Flamel's house, the "safe house" address which Albus Dumbledore had given him. Newt removed by tweezers a water dragon parasite out from Yusuf's eye which had been weakening him. Both Tina and Newt deduced that traces on Kama's hands showed that he made an Unbreakable Vow. Infiltration of the French Ministry of Magic After a brief and rushed "goodbye", Tina left to find Credence, but she was pursued by Newt. Tina remained unimpressed by his apologies, until she and Newt saw that Grindelwald was calling a rally for his followers. Then Newt came up with an idea to infiltrate the French Ministry of Magic for family box to confirm Credence's identity. However they are quickly discovered by Theseus, but managed to escape when Tina blasted him into a wall and tied him up. Introducing themselves to Melusine, the Ministry of Magic employee, as Theseus and Leta, Newt and Tina entered the Ministry's Records Room. Newt was finally able to explain to Tina that he was not engaged to Leta and repaired their relationship, before they were discovered by Leta searching for the box too. They discovered that the family box had been moved to the Lestrange Mausoleum in the Père Lachaise Cemetery. Melusine detected Newt's and Tina's lie and sent Matagots after them and Leta. Newt sent both women into the suitcase and with the help of the Zouwu, that he had saved earlier, he fled to the cemetery. When Tina and Leta came out from suitcase and Newt packed the Zouwu inside, they all made their way to the Lestrange tomb where they crossed paths with Jacob, Yusuf, Credence and Nagini. Leta stopped Yusuf, her half-brother, from killing Credence, who thought he was her other half-brother, Corvus Lestrange. Leta found out the family box and revealed that she unintentionally killed her infant brother and thus Credence cannot be Corvus. Grindelwald's Paris rally The trail was revealed to have been fabricated by Grindelwald, who was holding a meeting there with his followers. Reluctant, the group made their way into the meeting. At the rally, Grindelwald preached "freedom" from the rules forcing wizards to remain hidden from Muggles, and used future images of World War II to sway them. Although Theseus and other Aurors surrounded the rally, Grindelwald sent his followers forth to spread the message - and made a circle of blue flame to separate friends from enemies. Many were killed, and Tina could only watch as her sister walked into the circle. When Grindelwald attacked Newt and Theseus, Leta stopped him and attacked him to allow Newt, Tina, Jacob, Yusuf, Nagini, and Theseus to escape, seemingly sacrificing herself. As Grindelwald escaped, the remaining heroes united alongside the immortal alchemist Nicholas Flamel to defeat Grindewald's blue fire and to save Paris. Having survived the rally, Tina, along with Newt, Theseus, Jacob, Yusuf, and Nagini, picked up Torquil Travers and Rudolph Spielman and travelled to Hogwarts, where Newt brought to Dumbledore the Grindelwald's pendant. Later life Tina eventually married Newt and moved to the United Kingdom. (real-world book) The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury webchat with J. K. Rowling As of the late 20th century,The real-world book features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Tina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Tina was still alive and living in Dorset with her husband in 2017 at the age of 116. - http://lacedwithroses.tumblr.com/post/158366223863/now-retired-he-lives-in-dorset-with-his-wife Physical appearance Tina Goldstein was a beautiful, slender woman with brown eyes and hair. She usually wore a dark blue jacket over a plain white shirt with long sleeves. Jacob and Newt have both acknowledged her beauty, with the latter citing that "she has the eyes of a salamander", which was a compliment coming from the Magizoologist, despite Jacob acknowledging it as a rather awkward and strange comparision. Personality and traits Tina had a practical, level-headed personality. She was described as being "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, in true Thunderbird fashion, Tina was also described as being "very soulful" and possessed "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious, and had a desire to stand up for what was right, which was evident in Tina attacking the Second Salemers leader Mary Lou Barebone after the latter brutally punished her adopted son Credence, with Tina later consoling the young man. That incident got Tina a temporary demotion from Auror to Federal Wand Permit Officer, but she would still keep an eye on the Second Salemers, due to her desire for justice. Another example of her sense of justice was when she turned in Newt and Jacob for unleashing the animals in the former's suitcase, considering it the right thing to do. Tina was also very persistent, demonstrated during the Obscurial attack on New York and again during her search for Credence, whom she was determined to protect. Her sister Queenie playfully labelled her as a "career girl". She was also shown to be vastly empathetic, as shown by her interactions with Queenie, Newt, Jacob, and Credence. However, she also had a tendency to become bossy and unnecessarily forceful when things go out of her control. Tina initially had a rather neutral opinion about Newt Scamander, considering him a minor threat to the Statute of Secrecy. However, due to his handsome appearance, tender heart, and endearing personality, and most of all his recognised innocence and the utter sense of right and wrong they shared, she began developing tender feelings for him, which he certainly reciprocated. Magical abilities and skills *Magical Mastery': Tina Goldstein was an accomplished and rather powerful and witch, since, as an Ilvermorny student, she excelled in her studies enough to meet the qualifications for Auror training at the MACUSA, becoming an Auror trusted with important assignments, such as breaking up Second Salemer Muggle rallies in New York City, and apprehending Credence Barebone in Paris. *'Auror skills': Tina was a highly skilful Auror prior to her demotion, with her effectively using Gnarlak of The Blind Pig speakeasy as an informant. Even while temporarily demoted to a Federal Wand Permit Officer, Tina still maintained her Auror aptitude, as she quickly deduced that Newt Scamander was a foreign wizard with illegal magical beasts, and promptly apprehended Newt before he could react during their first meeting, and was able to later apprehend Newt and Jacob Kowalski (while they had climbed into the case with magical beasts), and bring them before President Picquery. After getting reinstated as an Auror, Tina was trusted by the MACUSA with the international assignment of helping the French Ministry of Magic to track down the Obscurial Credence Barebone. Indeed, Tina tracked Credence down to the Circus Arcanus before any of the British Ministry of Magic Aurors under Theseus Scamander did, and then went on to successfully question the gruff Circus owner Skender, and to swiftly deduce that Yusuf Kama was also interested in Credence. Tina later promptly discovered the location of the Lestrange family section in the French Ministry of Magic Archives. * 'Duelling: As an Auror, Tina was a highly skilled duellist, since she swiftly magically restrained the very powerful fellow Auror Theseus Scamander, though she notably caught him off-guard; and before hand, even without looking, Tina was able to neutralise Theseus' attempt to thwart her and Newt's fleeing from him by magically flinging sealed documents and ledgers their way. Later, Tina helped break up a rally of Gellert Grindelwald's acolytes. Indeed, Tina's skills were enough for her to temporarily hold her own against a wizard of Percival Graves' calibre (shown when she duelled Gellert Grindelwald while the latter was disguised as Graves, and suppressing his abilities enough), managing to dodge the car hurled toward her, but was ultimately defeated. Later on, when Grindelwald fought at full capability, Tina, even alongside Theseus and Newt, both very proficient duellists, was still considerably outclassed, and would have been killed easily had Leta Lestrange not interfered. *Defence Against the Dark Arts: As an Auror, Tina was highly accomplished and skilled in this field, with her skills evident in her assistance in breaking up a rally of Gellert Grindelwald's army, in her ability to hold off the extremely powerful blue fire cast by Grindelwald long enough to be saved by Leta Lestrange, and later in her aiding Nicolas Flamel in casting the General Counter-Spell to contain and extinguish the violent blue flames. *Charms': Tina was shown to be highly capable in charms, and had a keen interest in this field, given that she owned the book ''Spell Casting in the Age of Rappaport's Law. Tina's talent in charms was shown when she set the table for a dinner using a Locomotion Charm, found the Lestrange family section in the French Ministry of Magic Archives with a single spell, was able to protect herself for a prolonged period of time against Grindelwald's blue fire with the Shield Charm while on her own before Leta Lestrange saved her, and when Tina was later able to quickly follow Nicolas Flamel's instructions on how to cast the General Counter-Spell necessary to contain and extinguish the expanding blue fire. *'Transfiguration': As an Auror, Tina was skilled in Transfiguration, notably being able to transform her clothing into a dress before entering the Blind Pig speakeasy, and later conjuring ropes to bind Theseus Scamander. *'Divination': Tina had some knowledge of the subject, as she demonstrated a familiarity with The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus in a conversation with Yusuf Kama. *'Apparition': Tina, like most accomplished adult wizards and witches, could Apparate, with her doing so across New York City and Paris with relative ease. Indeed, Tina was more skilled at Apparating than most, since she swiftly apprehended Newt Scamander before he could react during their first meeting. *'Nonverbal magic': Tina was quite skilled at casting nonverbal spells, as she the table for a dinner using a Locomotion Charm, transfigured her clothing into a dress, restrained Theseus Scamander, duelled against Gellert Grindelwald (disguised as Percival Graves, found the Lestrange family section in the French Ministry of Magic Archives, and later assisted Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Nicolas Flamel, and Yusuf Kama in containing and dissipating the lethally dangerous blue fire left behind by Grindelwald, all without uttering a single incantation. *'Indomitable willpower': Tina possessed immense willpower and bravery, since she persisted with her job at the MACUSA after being demoted to a Federal Wand Permit Officer, she did her best to reach out to Credence Barebone despite Gellert Grindelwald getting in her way, and she consistently found excuses to oppose the Second Salemer No-Majes. Tina's willpower also allowed her to fairly quickly snap out of the mesmerising effect of the Death potion. Moreover, Tina, unlike her sister Queenie, demonstrated an incorruptible moral code, as she resisted Gellert Grindelwald's persuasive speech, and joined the Global Wizarding War efforts against him. Possessions *'Wand': Tina's wand was of an unknown length, with an unknown wand wood and core. Her wand appeared to be rather plain and practical in design, compared to the more colourful and grand designs of other wands. *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Chadwick's Charms: Tina and Queenie owned these books while living in an apartment together. *The Witch's Friend: Tina and Queenie had at some point subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *The Flap of the Cape: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *'Identity Card: Tina owned an identity card to authenticate her identity as an employee of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. *Admonitor bracelet: Tina owned an admonitor bracelet that was used to monitor her activities after she was demoted. *The Owl Airforce: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Scourers and the Creation of MACUSA: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Spell Casting in the Age of Rappaport's Law: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *The Intricacies of Rappaport's Law: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus: Tina and Queenie owned a copy of this book while living in an apartment together. *'''Gold Locket: Tina was often seen wearing a golden, oval shaped locket on a long golden necklace. The contents of the locket were unknown. Relationships Newt Scamander in New York]] Newt, to say the least, was the love of Tina's life. The two initially got off to a rough start after Tina followed him around while he caused trouble in a bank, and she kept having to demand he take action since he clearly did not want to. Eventually, she turned him in to MACUSA for the threat he was unintentionally posing to New York. However, after he saved her life they began to bond while they were on the run from MACUSA as "Percival Graves" wanted to use her as a scapegoat. They also teamed up when Credence attacked the city. They temporarily parted in good spirits after the fight, with Tina promising to buy his book. Newt said she had "eyes just like a salamander". The two worked together once again when Grindelwald was summoning his followers. Later in her life, she married Newt, with the two happily living together in Dorset, England. Gellert Grindelwald a disguised Gellert Grindelwald]] Tina had interacted with Grindelwald while he was disguised as Percival Graves. Her prim personality put them at odds. During Newt's interrogation, Grindelwald sentenced her and Newt to death, for her participation, without hesitation. Tina attempted to incapacitate him during the hunt for Credence in New York, infuriating him, as he angrily told her she always turned up when he least wanted her, implying she may have intervened with his attempts to find the Obscurus previously. She lost to him when he attempted to crack her skull by throwing a car at her without hesitation, but she survived. A year later, while convincing Queenie to join his ranks, Grindelwald painted Tina in a negative light by telling Queenie that it wasn't the latter's fault for having an Auror as a sister. He then ruthlessly tried to burn her alive with his dark flames and would have succeeded had Leta not interfered. Credence Barebone Tina first encountered Credence when he was being physically abused by his mother. Outraged, she rescued him and consoled him afterwards. As a result, Tina lost her job and Credence began having dreams about her. She was surprised when he was revealed to be the Obscurus that had been running rampant across New York on a few occasions and had now revealed himself openly. True to her immense compassion, however, she attempted to "save" him rather than share everyone else's objective to destroy him. In her attempts, she battled Grindelwald (Graves) and tried to soothe his intense energy, with Newt noting she was the only person capable of coming anywhere close to reasoning with the Obscurial. She cried out when he was destroyed. When Credence was revealed to be very much alive, she determinedly sought him out, fearing for the child's well-being, though sadly the enemy found him first. Etymology Porpentina is derived from the archaic word "Porpentine". Porpentine is a form of the term "porcupine", used by William Shakespeare in the play Hamlet.Name Meanings: Fantastic Beasts by The Hogwarts Pensieve Tina originates from the Old English "Tyne" meaning river. Esther may come from the eponymous heroine of the Book of Esther, a Jewish queen whose story of thwarting the genocide of her people is the basis of the celebration of Purim in Jewish tradition. The name has several proposed origins, including the Median word astra,''meaning "myrtle" (which would match Esther's Hebrew name, Hadassah, which shares this meaning); the Persian word ''setareh, meaning "star" (as Esther was said to be "as beautiful as the Morning Star", aka the planet Venus, named after the Roman goddess of love); or a derivation of Ishtar, an ancient Mesopotamian goddess associated with love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. Goldstein is an occupational German name and an Ashkenazi Jewish surname, meaning "gold" with Stein being translated to "stone". Behind the scenes character in ]] *Tina is portrayed by Katherine Waterston in the ''Fantastic Beasts'''' film series."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter *Katherine Waterston was around ten years older than her role when she played Porpentina in ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. *Tina was the first known student of Ilvermorny introduced in the franchise, though the fact that she attended the school was not revealed until a few months before the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film was released. *Porpentina was only addressed by her surname and by her nicknames Tina and Teenie in the first film of the Fantastic Beasts series; her full name could only be read on her MACUSA Identity Card, which in turn confirmed her identity as Newt Scamander's future wife. Appearances ]] * * * * * * *LEGO Fantastic Beasts * *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Character Guide'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Magical Movie Handbook'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide'' *''The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)'' * Notes and references de2:Porpentina Goldstein de:Porpentina Goldstein es:Porpentina Goldstein fi:Porpentina Goldstein fr:Porpentina Goldstein it:Porpentina Goldstein ja:ポーペンティナ・ゴールドスタイン nl:Porpentina Goldstein pl:Porpentyna Skamander pt-br:Porpentina Goldstein ru:Порпентина Саламандер uk:Порпентіна Скамандер zh:蒂娜·戈德斯坦 Category:1901 births Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Centenarians Category:Emigrants Category:Females Category:Goldstein family Category:Half-bloods Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Married individuals Category:Ministry of Magic allies Category:Orphans Category:Scamander family Category:Sidekicks Category:Thunderbirds (house) Category:HP wizards Category:Wrongfully convicted individuals Category:Sisters